Innig
by fantasy77
Summary: Sea Patrol Fanfic. This is a story about the life on Sea Patrol. It's mostly from Kate's pov. There's romance in there. KateMike and NikkiJosh NavET. T is for the language and to be on the safe side. Will be renamed as Innig. I don't own Sea Patrol.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sea was choppy and it was raining 'cats and dogs'. The HMAS Hammersley was right in the middle of it. There was a small ship about 1500 metres away that had called for help.

So here they were trying to help the crew to safety. The HMAS Hammersley had sent out a small party to go and assess the situation. In other words it was to see if the boat was still useable or not. Lieutenant Kate McGregor (also known as XO or X) was incharge of the boarding party.

"Geez do you think it could rain any harder" ET exclaimed over the rain.

"ET concentrate. This is bad weather and we don't want anyone to falling over board, so concentrate"

"Yes Ma'am"

Buffer maneuvered the boat through the waters. He gripped the boat with both hands to hold her steady (in what I'd call white knuckle style). The white knuckles were the only sign that Buffer was having any difficulties on getting the boat over to the little vessel. After ten more minutes they finally got to the little vessel. As soon as the boat was secured the party jumped onto the vessel and got to work.

The captain of the ship went up to Buffer and started to explain what had happened. Unfortunately, he was speaking Indonesian so Buffer had no idea what he was saying. "Ma'am. I think this guy is the captain of this vessel. The only problem is, is that he doesn't speak English."

Kate sighed. That was the only thing about being on patrol boat. Some of the people they encounted were really hard to understand and it drove Kate nuts when she wasn't getting anywhere. Though she was very good at hiding her feelings. She pulled out her flash cards and quickly flicked through to find one that would help them.

RO came up behind her and asked "Did you need a hand Ma'am?" (Sorry I couldn't remember what language he can speak fluently so I picked Indonesian)

"That would be appreciated RO" Smiled Kate. "Ask him what the situation is?"

"Yes Ma'am." RO turned away and started to talk to the captain. The captain listened then he replied. RO then turned back to Kate and explained.

"Apparently the computer malfunctioned and the engines shut down. There was a huge backfire and he thinks that they may be taking on water. Ma'am"

"Keep him talking and asking him how many people on board. While you do that I'm going to find ET and find out what the damage is and to see if this vessel is towable or not. Keep me posted"

Kate walked swiftly towards the computer room where she thought ET might be. As she got closer she could hear noises coming from the room. She walked in and found ET surrounded in wires cursing under his breath.

"Ma'am we need to get these people out of here there is nothing that can be done about this."

"Ok I'll let Hammersley know what's going on and you let the rest of the crew know. I'll..." Kate was interrupted as the boat rocked violently. "ET get going we haven't got much time. Charlie two this is X-ray two over."

"X-ray... Can't... What..." came the garbled response. Kate tried again but all she got this time was static. Kate moved quickly. She would feel better once they got back to Hammersley.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Buffer called out to her, "Ma'am. We've got everyone aboard. We're ready to go."

"Let's go"

"Aye, aye Ma'am"

They all got into the boat and pulled away from the vessel. There were 11 people on the boat, so everyone was squashed up. There were five people from the other boat. They were watching their rescuers silently. There were two children with them. One of them shifted to get into a more comfortable position just as a huge wave came crashing down onto the boat. The child was pushed out of the boat. Kate, being the closest person to the girl, reached out to try and catch her without upsetting the boat. Unfortunately she wasn't that lucky. Another wave came up and pushed the boat off course. Kate tumbled out of the boat but managed to grab the child.

Buff took immediate action; he turned the boat around and tried to get closer. After a few minutes trying, Kate managed to push the child back into the boat. She was about to get pulled up when another wave pushed her back in to the water. Buff turned the boat around again and tried to get closer to Kate but the sea was getting rougher by the minute and kept pushing the boat further away. Kate swam towards the boat as hard as she could. She just managed to grab hold when another wave crashed down upon them.

She gave Buffer the thumbs up as she held on. Her top half was in the boat but her bottom half was still in the water. She just held on tight because if she moved she'd fall back into the sea. It took them 15 minutes to get back to HMAS Hammersley and Kate's arms were aching. As soon as they got into the shelter of Hammersley the wind dropped a bit. Someone pulled Kate back into the boat just before they got the pulled out of the water.

We're safe at last was Kate's thought as they were pulled onto the ship.

Everyone on board the little boat was freezing but none more so than Kate and the little girl. The rescued were the first to board HMAS Hammersley. The rest of the crew followed. They all quickly got below deck and out of the rain which was getting harder by the minute.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sea Patrol.**

**I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

_**Chapter 3**_

Kate made her way to her cabin that she shared with Nav or Lieutenant Nikki Caetano. After she had made sure that the people that had been rescued had been checked over by Swain and Cheffo.

She needed to get out of these wet clothes before she reported to the CO. She grabbed some clean clothes and proceeded to change. She had just finished when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in"

Kate was just tying her laces as the person entered her cabin. Kate looked up and saw that it was the CO (or known as Captain or Lieutenant Commander Mike Flynn) enter.

"What happened out there X?"

"Sir, the boat's engines were non repairable. The boat had a breach and it was sinking. In this weather it won't take much time for it go under. I tried to contact you with an update but the weather must have been interfering with the radios because I couldn't get through."

"Was there any injured, X?"

"One of the rescued fell over board, Sir. I managed to grab her and put her back into the boat."

"Are you ok Kate?" Mike asked softly. Concern was etched on his face.

"I'm fine Sir. Just a little tired. Swain checked me over while Cheffo was checking over our fellow passengers. He gave me the all clear. Though he did say if I wasn't feeling right to go and see him straight away"

"Are you sure? I don't want you passing out on me now." There was a twinkle in Mike's eye as he said this.

"I'm fine. I was actually going to come and report to you as soon as I was changed. I didn't want to make a mess."

"Alright then, get some rest X. I'll get Nav to do your watch tonight."

"Sir I'm fine. I'll be up on the bridge at 2100 for my watch. So don't go asking Nav to do it. I f I can't do it I'll someone to cover for me. Ok?"

"Alright X but don't push yourself. I'll see you in the morning. Night X."

**Sorry it's short but I do have more to come so please bear with me. I hope you are not disappointed**

**Please review. I'd love to hear what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sea Patrol**

**Here's the next one. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for the reviews guys. **

**Without further ado…**

Chapter 4

Kate sighed as the door to her cabin closed. This was how it was between Mike and her. She wished it could be different but it was against the Navy. If they did have a relationship, either Mike or she would have to get reassigned. She didn't have to worry though because the CO was as interested in her as a fish was interested in a shark. It wouldn't happen, though she wished differently.

Kate glanced at her watch, it read 2030. She had half an hour to kill before she went on watch. Kate leaned back onto her bunk and pulled out her journal that she kept. As she grabbed it pain shot through her right arm. She brought her hand down and checked it out. There was a little cut but nothing to serious. The pain faded so she went back to writing. Kate's journal was basically used to write down what had happen during the days that she was on board Hammersley. So that when she looked back on this in years to come, she could remember what she did.

The next time she glanced at her watch it read 2059. Ahhhh! She quickly put her journal down and exited her cabin. She dashed up the stair and made her way to the bridge.

When she opened the door to the bridge she looked around for Nav (Lieutenant Nikki Caetano was on duty before hand). Kate didn't realize that she had walked into a personal moment between Nav and ET or known as Petty Officer Josh Holliday.

_Go back 10mins ago_

"Why do you have to be such a flirt?" Snapped Nav.

"What do you mean? I was just being friendly. I mean they were confused and I thought that I could help. Any what is your problem anyway."

"It's just irritating. Just about every female that comes onto Hammersley you seem to think it's your job to help them out."

"Not every female Nav." Josh's expression changed. His face went from angry to a more serious look. "What's wrong Nikki? You're not usually bothered by what I do."

Nikki took a step closer to Josh. Though, she didn't seem to notice. Her angry expression faded.

"I don't know. It's just that… I don't know" Her voice lowered to whisper.

They both leaned in ever so slowly.

(This is where Kate enters)

They both jumped away from each other at the sound of the door closing. They turned to see Kate with one of her eyebrows raised. Kate's expression was unreadable.

"Ma'am it's not what it looks like." Nikki started to say.

Kate raised her other eyebrow. She didn't let it show but she was envious. She remembered five years ago… Kate snapped out of it to see Nikki and Josh trying to explain what was going on.

Kate held up her hand. They both shut their mouths and waited to her what she was going to say and what she was going to do.

"You both know that a relationship is against the rules and regulations. If a relationship does occur one of you will have to transfer off Hammersley so that you can pursue it. Think about this before you say or do anything. I won't say anything to the Captain for the moment but if something does happen I will have to notify him." Kate kept her serious face. "Think about it. Is that clear?"

"Yes Ma'am." They both chorused together.

"You're dismissed."

Nikki and Josh both saluted. Kate returned it. Then she went to the controls.

By the time she had checked everything and had turned around they were both gone. Her arm started to ache again. She flexed it and shook it and the pain faded. Kate sighed. At least there was no one around her.

She sighed again. She loved doing night watches. It was so peaceful. Kate decided to do the rounds and check that everything was in order. She had a feeling that she may have left one of the ropes loose. She did mention it to one of the guys to tighten it but she just wanted to triple check just to be sure.

It was still raining outside and the wind had picked up. Kate had her water proof jacket on but she still hesitated as she opened the door. As she opened the door and had walked out, the wind pushed at her.

Kate made a quick round the boat while the rain poured down on her. She had worried for nothing because everything was in order. She had just finished checking everything and had gone back inside when she heard a voice.

**Well that's it for now. I hope it was ok. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it has taken so long to update. I've been absolutely flat out at work. I hope this will be enough to keep you busy for a little while. I'll try and update quicker next time.**

_**Chapter 5**_

"X!! What are you doing were doing out there? You could've got swept off the boat." It was the CO Mike Flynn with a worried expression.

"Sir I was just doing a quick round. I thought I'd left something loose and I just wanted to triple check."

"X, you could've got one of the guys to check it. You seem to have a death wish tonight X."

"Sir I thought you were off to bed. What happened to that?"

"I thought I'd check and see who was doing the watch. When I found no one here I thought..." Mike trailed off his eyes showed concern for a second then they snapped back to reality.

"Sir I'm fine. I'm just going to do a final check then I'm going to bed. So excuse me, Sir" Kate replied while thinking about her arm.

She left the bridge and the captain. She was touched that he was worried about her. It was soo sweet... Kate snapped out of it, she couldn't think about that. It was impossible and he didn't feel the same way about her as she did for him. I mean he was dating the marine biologist Dr. Ursula Morrell. Kate wished she could feel happy for him but there was something about the Dr that just didn't add up. Kate would find out what is, she didn't know how but she would find out.

Kate finished her rounds and as there was nothing amiss she signed off and headed for bed. She entered her cabin and prepared for bed. Pain shot up her arm. Kate hissed.

"Ma'am?" said a sleepy voice.

Kate turned around and saw that Nikki was sitting up in her bunk watching her.

"Are you ok?"

Kate tried to answer but her arm throbbed. She was feeling hot and she felt like she was going to be sick.

"Nav, I don't..." Said Kate but unable to finish because the pain was soo bad. She slid to the floor. Her eyes started to go blurry. The last thing she saw was Nikki running out the door.

_**Wow over 100 hits. Thank you. I'd also like to thank the people who have left a review it's nice to get feed back esp. Amy'Foxy'Fox. I hope to get more reviews. I'd love to hear what you think.**_

_**Fantasygirl77**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I'm back my internet connection is up and running so here is the next part.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sea Patrol**

_**Chapter 6**_

She knew she was dreaming but she didn't care. It was a wonderful dream. Kate was dancing around the room with a big smile on her face. Everyone looked beautiful but that was not what interested Kate. She was trying to find her "Prince Charming". There he was, just ten paces away. He looked handsome with his brown hair. Kate walked as fast as she could but before she got there a little boy grabbed her arm and started shaking it. Kate tried to pull away. If only she could get to him.

"Let's go!" snapped Kate.

They wouldn't let go and instead he shook harder. He opened his mouth and said "X! Kate! Can you here me?!"

Kate was about to answer when everything disappeared. Her arm was still being shaken and someone was still calling her name.

She slowly opened her eyes. Everything was blurry. Her arm still throbbed. She groaned.

"Kate, thank goodness you had us really worried." Kate slowly turned her eyes to the person who was speaking to her. It was Mike Flynn.

"Mike?" Came Kate's croaky voice. "What going on?"

"You passed out on Nav. Apparently you are not alright. You've got a fever and you have had a reaction from by the looks of it a stingray in the water. In other words it looks like you have been stung. We're actually heading back to base." Mike said this with a very concerned look on his face.

Kate glanced around the room and noticed that she was in the sick bay room. Swain was sitting by her head and Mike was standing over her.

"You had us worried, Ma'am. When you didn't respond, we thought we might have lost you." Swain said.

It took Kate a minute to digest what he had said. Once it had she was stunned.

"What about the little girl is she ok?" Kate whispered.

"She's fine. Though, you're still 'not out of the woods' yet. Ma'am you need to stay awake at all costs. If you fall asleep there isn't a guarantee that we will be able to wake you up."

"But I'm so tired. Can't I just rest my eyes, just for a minute?" whispered Kate.

"X, you will stay awake and that's an order. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir. I'll try but I'm soo tired..."

"X!! Kate!!!"

"Huh? I'm awake. Honestly."

"Sir, I think that someone should be with her at all times so that she doesn't fall asleep"

"Your right Swain, I'll take first watch. It's 0230. Come and take my place 0500. Dismissed."

"Yes, Sir." Swain walked out and headed for bed.

"X. What happened?"

**Well that's a wrap people for now. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for all those lovely review. Please let me know what you think. Even if it's to complain about something.**

**Cheers,**

**Fantasygirl77**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys!! Here's another one. I hope your not disappointed._

Chapter 7

Kate's voice was croaky and weak. "I don't know. My arm... It hurt a little but it kept going away so I thought maybe it was just me straining my muscles. I'm so tired. How far are we from base, Mike?"

"We are still a few hours away and with this storm it makes things a little harder." Mike searched for a topic that would keep his XO interested and keep her awake at the same time.

"Sir, you should be in bed a couple of hours of sleep is not enough."

"Yes but, someone needs to keep you awake and I'm sure I can do that."

Kate looked up into Mike's face and saw an array of emotions playing across his face. His eyes were twinkling but his mouth was frowning. She wanted to say many things but she just smiled and said, "I'm sure you can sir."

"So Kate, what's your favourite food?"

Kate just stared at him. The question was completely random.

"Well?"

"Um, I'm not sure there's lot of food and well... Spaghetti?"

"You don't sound so sure Kate."

"Spaghetti, definitely. So what's yours?" Though, Kate knew the answer to that.

"Anything Italian. Favourite colour?"

The questions kept coming and they got harder with each one. Although Kate was tired she fascinated to hear what Mike had to say and it was interesting because half the questions he asked Kate had never really thought about it. She didn't mind them until they got a bit more personal.

"So, what's your parents' like?"

Kate looked away from him and sat there chewing her lip. She sighed.

"Kate? Are you ok?" Mike's face had a worried expression on it. "How's your arm?"

"It still hurts but I can handle it." Kate replied a little coldly.

"Ok. I just thought... Well, anyway back to my question. So?"

Kate said nothing and Mike was about to say something when she was saved by Swain walking in.

"Sir, it's 0500 you should go and get some sleep. Ma'am, how are you feeling?"

Swain grabbed the medical pack and went to sit by Kate as Mike stood up. Mike glanced at Kate one last time there was confusion on his face but when he turned to Swain his expression changed to one of calm.

"Thanks Swain. Keep me posted. Any change let me know."

Kate settled back. Swain came over and checked her arm out. There was red mark just below her elbow. While Kate watched her head started to throb again.

"Swain is there anything you can give me for my head?"

Swain turned and pulled out tablet out of the pack and gave it to her. "Here take this. It should help."

"Thanks. So do you know what got me?"

"It looks like a stingray. Though usually you get pain from it straight away but mind you, you were straining your muscles so maybe you didn't notice straight away. The pain must've got to a certain point that it made you pass out on us. Once we get you to base they can put you on medication. You can sleep then."

"Do you know how long until we get to base?"

"About another hour, Ma'am."

Kate thought about this then decided to change to topic so that it would keep her busy.

"So Swain what are you planning on doing when you get base?"

_Well that's it for now. Wow over 300 hits thank you and thanks for all your loverly reviews. Until next time,_

_Fantasygirl77_


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter. I know it's a bit short. Anyway enjoy.**

Chapter 8

HMAS Hammersley pulled into port just as the sun was making its way over the horizon. The weather was completely different from the day before. It actually looked like it was going to be a beautiful day. An ambulance was waiting, as were the local authorities.

Kate was carried to the top deck so that she could go to hospital. Mike was the one carrying her and Swain was right behind them so he could keep an eye on her because she was running a high temperature.

She was mostly delirious but had a moment of clarity. Kate sighed as she looked at Mike and made decision.

"I never know my father and my mother was never around so I can't honestly tell you what my parents are like because I don't keep in contact with them." Kate said very quietly to Mike so Swain wouldn't overhear.

She looked up into Mike's face. He was starring straight back at her. He opened his mouth to say something but an ambulance driver came over with a stretcher and said, "Just place her on here sir."

Kate looked away and smiled at the ambulance driver. She was placed on the stretcher and was immediately put into the ambulance. She glanced at Mike, his expression was unreadable. The doors shut and Kate was taken away to hospital.

As soon as Kate got wheeled into the hospital everything went crazy. People surrounded her. Kate had never really liked hospitals and all this activity wasn't helping. Kate closed her eyes so she didn't have to watch them.

Just breathe, she told herself.

"Miss? Are you ok?"

Kate slowly opened her eyes and saw a nurse standing next to her. "I'm... ok I just don't like hospitals that much."

She smiled. "Well as soon as I fit this up to you the sooner, you can leave." She held an I.V. in her hand. "Just hold still."

Kate closed her eyes again. All she wanted to do was curl up and sleep. She felt a sharp pain in her left hand.

Breathe in; breathe out, as Kate tried to stay calm. Relax.

"There, all done. Considering that you don't like hospitals much you are doing really well."

Kate opened her eyes and smiled. "I don't like them but that doesn't mean I make a fuss. I let people who know what they are doing do their job. As you say, the sooner you do it, the sooner I can leave."

The nurse smiled. "Well, I'll see you later."

Kate just sat back and closed her eyes. She really needed sleep. Her thoughts slowly drifted away. The last coherent thought was the look on Mike's face as she was being taken away to hospital.

**Well that's a wrap for now. I know nothing much happens but I had to add it because I wanted to show Kate answering the question even though she tries to forget her past it's still there and I wanted to show putting trust in Mike and also taking risk. I also just wanted put everyone at rest and show that Kate is going to be ok.**

**If anyone has any quieries ask me and I'll get back to you. If something doesn't make sense let me know and if you have time could you please review. You don't have to but it would be very appriciated. **

**Cheers,**

**Fantasygirl77**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well here is the next chapter. Updates will be faster from now on. I promise. Also important news!!! I have a title at last for it. I'll change the title when I post chapter 10 so it will give people time to know that the title has been changed. Anyway it is going to be called... Innig. It German. I'll let you figure out the meaning or go look it up in a German dictionary. Tell me what you think of the title.Anyway without further ado here is the new instalment for this story.**

Chapter 9

Kate slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. The sun was streaming in through the curtains. There was a gentle breeze blowing. A bird was chirping outside her window. There was no other noise because she was all alone, so it was very peaceful.

Kate was definitely feeling better. Her right arm still hurt but it wasn't as bad as what it had originally been. She slowly pulled her sleeve back and checked her arm out. It was still red and slightly swollen. Kate knew that she'd have to spend a few days in hospital til her arm was properly healed.

Kate sighed, she was board and she was hungry. Just then the door opened and in came the same nurse from yesterday.

"How are you feeling today?"

"I'm still a bit sore but better than what I have been."

"Ok, on a scale from one to ten, how would you rate your pain? Ten being the worst and one being, no pain at all."

"I'd rate it a five. It's so-so. Yesterday I would've said seven."

"Good know lets check you over."

The proceeded to check her pulse, blood pressure, checked her arm out, etc...

"Well, you have definitely improved. Your blood pressure is still a little low but much better than it was since yesterday. I'll just go get you some breakfast then." The nurse proceeded out of the room only to return a few minutes later with a tray.

"Here you are. Enjoy." With that said she left the room to go check on her other patients.

Kate pulled the cover off the tray and began to eat the food. She had just finished when there was a knock and a head peered around the door.

"Hey, Ma'am how are you feeling? Better I hope. You really know how to wake me up. Next time, don't have to take such extreme measures it scared me." Nikki's face was serious but her eyes sparkled. "Here, I bought you these to read I thought you might get a bit bored later." She handed Kate a stack of magazines.

"Ok who are you and what have you done with the real Nav?" There was a smile on her face as she said it though.

Nikki just laughed. "Can't I worry about you as you are the only female onboard?"

Kate just raised an eyebrow.

Nikki just sighed. "Ok there was another reason that I came to see you. It was about... you know... the other night."

"What about the other night?" Knowing full well what Nikki was getting at.

"It's just that... What do you think of Josh?

Kate was surprised at the abrupt change of topic.

"Well." Kate hesitated.

"He's nice, he does his job well. Why do you want my opinion Nav? My opinion doesn't matter the question you want is do you like him?"

"Um... I think I do. It's just that he is such a flirt. If something does happen between us, how do I know that he is serious about this or not?"

"That is something I can't help you with. This is something that only you and ET can sort out. Ask him these questions. I know it will probably be hard to but it's the only way you're going to find out."

Nikki sat there chewing her bottom lip, deep in thought. "I'll think about it. Anyway what do think about Tom Cruise getting together with what's her name?"

Kate just smiled.

They spent a couple of hours just chatting. Something they had never really done before and both Nikki and Kate enjoyed it.

"Well I'd better go and let you get some rest. I'll pop in maybe tomorrow or the day after. I enjoyed this Ma'am. I'll see you later."

"You know we are out of uniform. I'm not your XO at the moment so please just Kate."

"Alright Kate, then I guess its Nikki to you. I'll see ya later."

"Bye" and she was gone.

**Well that's the end of the chapter. I would just like to say thanks for the reviews. It's nice to know that my story is appreciated and also over 500 hits that's fantastic. Thank you. Oh and I'd love to hear if you have any criticisms or positive feedback. Also please let me know what you think of the title.**

**Anyway until next time,**

**Fantasygirl77**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I will probably update just about everyday from now on because I've finished writing it. **

Chapter 10

The nurse came in and out during the days that Kate stayed in hospital. Sometimes she would stay and chat and other times she would just pop in just to see how she was going. Kate's health improved although there was still pain but not as bad.

The whole crew visited to see how she was going at some point during her stay there. Nikki always came with something for Kate to read as well as some sort of gossip. The only person that Kate didn't see was Mike.

Kate was finally released three days after being admitted. She still had to take it easy as well as take antibiotics for the pain but other than that things were back to normal.

As soon as Kate had got home she headed straight for the shower. Her hair was dirty and it needed a wash. As well as she needed to freshen up and get rid of that hospital smell.

She had just gotten dressed when she heard a knock on her front door. She walked down the hallway to go and answer it. The knocking persisted.

"I'm coming! Geez couldn't they have little bit of patience." grumbled Kate.

She opened the door and there stood the crew of Hammersley.

"Hey Ma'am, we thought that seeing as though you just got out of hospital we thought we might celebrate it." Shouted Josh over the noise.

"Actually they just wanted an excuse to be able to throw a party." Was the reply of the girl that had her arm around ET.

"I thought it might be something like that Nikki."

"Lets Paaarrrtttaaayyy!!!"

Kate just stepped aside and let the crew walk in.

"Which way to the back yard?"

"Down the hall and it's the door on your right at the very end."

"Let's go boys!! We have a party to set up."

All the boys shuffled down the hallway and headed out to the backyard. Kate turned to Nikki with her eyebrows raised with a smile on her face.

"So?"

"So what Kate?"

"ET…"

"No. We are just going to be mates and se how we go. Besides we still have a few months to go til Hammersley gets decommissioned. So we will see how we go til then. Anyway, which way to the loos?" (Toilets)

"Down the hall. First on your left."

Kate had just shut the door when a knock came. Kate opened the door and there stood Mike with his arm wrapped around Ursula.

**Sorry it's short but I hope it's ok. Anyway I hope you enjoyed. Thankyou for your loverly reviews. It's great to hear what you think. Thanks Hammer for the constructive criticism. I'll read the rest before I submit. Hopefully it'll be ok.**

**Cheers,**

**Fantasygirl77**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next one. Enjoy!!**

Chapter 11

"Hi X. How are you feeling?" Mike asked in a calm tone.

"Fine I guess."

Kate was little unsure on what to say.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come and visit you in hospital. I've just been really busy. I've been sitting in meetings everyday we have been back. I swear they wouldn't be able to function if something happen to me."

Mike had a smile on his face and his eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Hi, I brought you these I hope your feeling better." Ursula handed over two yellow roses.

"Thanks." Kate smiled as she thought; they looked dead. Oh well at least the thought was there, not.

"Well we had better get going." said Ursula trying to pull Mike away.

They were about to go when a voiced piped up.

"Hey Boss. Nice to see you. Are you staying for the party?" Spider was standing there. "Oh Ma'am, where do you keep the tongs?"

"You see those drawers there; second one down there should be some there."

Spider went to where Kate had indicated and said "Well are you staying?"

Mike turned and glanced at Ursula. Mike said, "I'd I mean, we'd love to. If, there are no problems with that, of course." He turned to look at Kate.

Kate just smiled. "No problems at all. Everyone is out the back."

Ursula didn't look to happy as she was pulled passed Kate. If fact she looked down right pissed off.

Kate just smiled innocently back as she followed everyone out to the backyard.

**I know this is really short but I hope you can forgive considering I'm updating as fast as I can.**

**Cheers,**

**Fantasygirl77**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the next part.**

Chapter 12

"Alright everyone. Can I have your attention please?" Cheffo called over the noise. "Everyone line up to get your meat. You have choice of steak, chops or snags (sausages)."

It was quite funny to watch. All the guys moved as fast as they could so they could be at the front of the line. Nikki who was standing next to Kate laughed.

"You'd think they'd never been feed before Nikki."

Kate stood there with a smile on her face as she watched them push and shove. Kate turned to Nikki with her eyebrows raised.

"Yes they're definitely blokes."

"They just don't know how to do it. There is an art to it."

"Well, Kate why don't you show me how it's done?"

"How is what done Kate?" Mike had walked up to them and was watching his crew trying to get food. Ursula was sitting on a chair watching them.

"How to get food without having to do that." Kate was pointing at the line. "I'll be back in two."

Kate walked up to Cheffo and said, "Can I have sausage and a steak please?" She put on her best puppy dog look.

"Ma'am you have to get in line. No cutting in."

"Yes well ET unlike you I have to take my medication with food at about now." Kate turned back to Cheffo. "So, how about that steak?" With a huge grin on her face.

Cheffo just laughed as he handed a steak and sausage to Kate.

"Thanks Cheffo."

As she got to Nikki and Mike she said, "And that is how it's done."

"That's not fair. I can't do that. I didn't get stung by a stingray."

"Well, suppose I could say my house rules, my rules but I've already got my food so it doesn't matter."

Kate just smiled and left them to it. She put her plate down and went inside to go and take her medication. She had just picked it up when a voice said,

"So you were being serious."

Kate looked up and saw Mike leaning against the doorway with a serious expression on his face.

"Well, sort of. The medication does have to be taken with food but it doesn't have to be straight away. So... everything ok?"

"Well, I kinda wanted to talk to about that comment you made just before you were taken to hospital." Mike looked at her with concern.

"What comment? If I remember correctly I was a bit delirious at the time." Though Kate remembered every word.

_**Flashback**_

_**"I never know my father and my mother was never around so I can't honestly tell you what my parents are like because I don't keep in contact with them." Kate said very quietly to Mike.**_

"Kate." Mike stared intently at Kate. The look on his face was one that Kate knew so well. It was the look he gave her when he didn't believe her.

Kate looked away and sighed. "Alright, yes I do remember. What about it?"

"What happened with them?" Mike's voice was soft and gentle.

"Look Mike, I really don't want to talk about this. It's in the past so it doesn't matter." Kate briskly replied.

"Kate if it doesn't matter than why are you getting so defensive about it. I'm not asking you tell me I just really wanted you to know that I'm here for you if you want to talk about it."

Mike had put one hand on Kate's shoulder and the other under her chin. Kate fought at first then slowly lifted her face to look him in the eyes.

Their eyes locked. There was a lot of noise coming from out the back but neither heard. They were in their own little world.

"Mike..." They inched closer without even realising it. Neither broke eye contact. Kate's heart was beating harder. They were almost nose to nose.

A door slammed shut. Kate and Mike both jumped apart both looked startled. They both looked at the door to see who had slammed it and guess who stood there.

**Chapter 13 coming soon. So can anyone apart from Amyfoxyfox work out what **_**Innig**_** means? Wow over 700 hits thanks guys. Anyway have fun until next time.**

**Fantasygirl77**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys!! I'm back with a new chapter. I took pity on you and decided to put it up in my lunch break. So I hope you enjoy. Without further ado…**

Chapter 13

Nikki stood in the doorway with a sheepish expression. It quickly turned to amusement.

With a smile on her face she asked, "Was I interrupting something?"

"Nav, this is not what it looks like. We were just talking about work and we didn't want to be overheard." Mike answered.

Kate looked away. Her eyes flashed with hurt but said nothing.

"Right and I am a nun. Seriously you could've at least had better excuse. At least ET and I didn't try to hide it up."

Kate immediately turned with a smirk on her face.

"No you just stood there like a couple of goldfish with your mouths hanging open and if I remember correctly you said it's not what it looks like. Actually now that think about it you were saying every excuse that came to your minds. Actually it's quite funny."

"Yes, well, you just walked in." Spluttered Nikki. "Hey, don't change the subject here."

"Yes well unlike you and ET it's definitely not what it looks like. If you remember Mike here is taken by Miss Ursula Morrell."

Kate made sure her face stayed blank so that they couldn't see any emotions showing on her face. If anything she just wanted to bash her head against the wall. Stupid she berated herself silently.

"Well, anyway the gang want to make a toast and we want everyone there."

"Well, let's get going." Mike said as he walked out the door without a backwards glance at Kate.

"Nikki?" Kate called Nikki before she could leave. "Look, there isn't anything going between the boss and me. I would really appreciate it if you don't tell anyone because I know how rumours start and I really don't need that at the moment. I really don't want upset anyone either especially, Ursula. Will you keep it to yourself?"

Kate had such a serious expression on her face that Nikki didn't want to argue. "Sure Kate. Not a peep from me."

"Do I have your word?"

"I'll give you my word if and only if you explain what is going on?"

Kate hesitated. "I can't Nikki. Please I'm not asking you as an XO but as a friend, do I have your word?"

Nikki starred at Kate. She sighed "You have my word but I wish you would trust me."

With that said Nikki walked out to join the party. Kate silently followed her.

"You found her Nav. Great work!" Spider exclaimed.

Kate forced a smile on her face.

"I'd like to make a toast." Cheffo began. "To the crew of Hammersley. May our fortune always be great. We've had a lot of problems namely people passing out but we always get there in the end. To my comrades."

"To Hammersley!"

Kate toasted silently and drank her drink of water along with her medication.

Nikki and Mike avoided her like the plague.

Kate sighed. Why did things have to be so hard? She couldn't tell Nikki what had happen between Mike and her because it wasn't just her secret it was Mike's as well. How were they going to work together if they were going to ignore her?

**Well that's the end for now… well until I put the next chapter up. The next part is actually an interlude from Mike's pov. Bascially what he was doing before he knocked on Kate's door. Though don't want it can always go onto the next chapter. It's up to you readers .I hope this chapter was ok until next time…**

**Fantasygirl77**


	14. Interlude

_**Interlude**_

**I wanted to put Mike's feelings and thought down so maybe both you and I can understand him better. We'll take from when he and Ursula go visit Kate.**

Mike was just on my way to see how Kate was going when a voice stopped him. He turned around and there stood Ursula.

"Hey Mike. How are things? Did you want to go and get some lunch or something?"

Mike thought about it. He didn't really want to go but he couldn't think of a way to decline politely so he just said, "I'm fine and lunch sounds great. There is just one thing I gotta do first."

"Will it take long?"

"It shouldn't take long."

"Well would you mind if I came along with you."

Mike didn't really want Ursula to come along because he wanted to talk to Kate in private but couldn't think of a good excuse. "Sure. I'm actually going to see Kate."

"Kate? Why?"

"Well she just got out of hospital and I wanted to go see how she was doing."

"Well, just wait a minute I've just got to go and grab something." Ursula quickly ran off leaving Mike with his thoughts. His thoughts were mainly about a certain blond headed Lieutenant.

"Mike! Earth to Mike!"

"Hmm, what oh sorry Ursula I was just thinking."

Ursula stood there in front of him with her right arm raised into front of her as she had tried to catch his attention. In her other hand were two yellow roses that weren't looking the best.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, just work. You know me." Lied Mike. "Anyway, what are the flowers for?"

"They're for Kate. Duh." smiled Ursula.

They walked together in silence. Ursula, by the look on her face was getting bored and wasn't looking where she was going. When...

THUMP!!!

Ursula was sprawled on the floor. There had been a small pot hole and her foot had got caught so naturally she fell over.

"Ursula are you ok?" Mike's face came into view. He had a concern look on his face.

"I'm fine I just wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

Mike just smiled and said, "Here let me help you up."

He pulled her up and put his arm around her waist so she could steady herself. Once she was steady he went to pull away but Ursula just about fell over again so Mike kept his arm around her so that he could steady her.

Once she was steady they made their way slowly to Kate's house.

Mike's thoughts continued to be not on the woman that he was holding onto but on the woman that they were going to visit.

He cared about her, more than what he should but he didn't care. He had been scared when he had seen her unconscious. He lov… His eyes widened in surprised. It couldn't be, she was his XO and well, it just couldn't be.

While Mike was thinking this they had arrived outside Kate's door. On the outside Mike was cool as a cucumber but on the inside he was panicking. His hand automatically knocked on the door.

Kate opened the door and Mike just tried to play it cool.

_**Alright I'm going to skip to when Mike followed Kate back into the house because I can't be bothered...**_

Mike's mind just froze as he leaned against the door while Kate was grabbing her medication.

He was stunned when he realised that she had been telling the truth about having to take her medication.

"So you were being serious."

Kate whirled around. Surprise was evident on her face.

It was soo cute he thought to himself then snapped himself out of it.

"Well, I kinda wanted to talk to you about that comment you made just before you were taken to hospital."

Mike was curious. Although he had known Kate before her being assigned to Hammersley he still didn't know much about her before she joined the Navy. He could've sworn he saw fear but it changed so quickly Mike wasn't sure.

"What comment? If I remember correctly I was a bit delirious at the time."

Mike knew that wasn't true because he remembered the look on her face. It was so serious and her eyes were so clear. They didn't look delirious.

"Kate." He stared into her eyes. He could tell that she knew he didn't buy it.

"Alright, yes I do remember. What about it?"

"What happened with them?" Mike knew this was a sensitive subject so he had to be careful.

"Look Mike, I really don't want to talk about this. It's in the past so it doesn't matter."

"Kate if it doesn't matter than why are you getting so defensive about it. I'm not asking you tell me I just really wanted you to know that I'm here for you if you want to talk about it."

Mike put a hand on her shoulder and lifted her face so she couldn't hide her emotions. He was worried for her. She fought him then she relaxed.

They locked eyes.

She has such gorgeous eyes. They just seem to go on forever, was his last coherent thought as he was slowly being pulled in.

They were interrupted by Nav walking in on them.

He jumped back in surprise. He didn't like the look on Nav face. He started to try and make some sort excuse but she wasn't buying it. He glanced at Kate but she had turned away.

He turned out for a minute to try and assess what had happened when something caught his attention.

"…Mike here is taken by Miss Ursula Morrell."

Mike turned and starred at Kate. That wasn't true. Sure he liked the marine biologist but not in that way. He was too confused at the moment. He had to get out of there, get away from Kate and think.

"Well, let's get going." Mike said with a forced smile and he strode out without backwards glance.

**Well what do you think? I'm not as comfortable writing from Mike's pov so I hope it was ok.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 14

The party finished a few hours later and Kate was thankful. She finally had her place to herself. The guys were great but sometimes it was great to have some alone time as well. It was also great to finally get away from Mike and Nikki. All afternoon Kate had pretended that all was fine when it wasn't.

Kate was sitting at the kitchen table thinking she needed to do something before she went crazy. Kate knew what she needed. She got up from the table and headed towards the lounge room.

The lounge room was a great room to crash and watch movies on her days when she had shore leave but right now Kate didn't feel like watching anything. She instead headed towards a door found at the other end of the room. Kate turned the handle and walked in. The room was bare except for an upright piano which stood at one end of the room and shelves crammed with music.

The thing that Kate loved to do was to play or listen to music. It helped soothe her. Music had helped her soo much. Kate had learnt the piano when she was younger. She wasn't the most discipline pianist but she loved it. Kate put her hands on the keys and began to play. Moonlight Sonata began wafting through the house.

As Kate played she thought about everything that had happened to her when it came to Mike.

She remembered when she had first met him.

_(Going back 5 years)_

She had been twenty- three years old. Her friend had coaxed her out to have some fun. They went to a restaurant. Well, it was actually a club that said it was a restaurant. Kate had flatly refused to go in. Her friend had ended up dragging her in.

After ten minutes Kate had been ditched and she was standing on one side of the room watching everyone else dance.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and quickly spun around. There stood a man. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He had a friendly smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

"Hi, I'm Mike." He held out his hand. Kate just stared at him, like he had grown another head.

He just chuckled and said, "This is the part where you say, 'hi Mike nice to meet you my name is…"

Kate just stood there stunned. "Um… it's Kate and I'm not interested. Thanks now I'm going to go find my friend and get the hell out of here. So hello and goodbye."

Now it was Mike's turn to just stare at her. Kate quickly moved away and went to find her friend. It took her 10 minutes to realise that her friend had disappeared and had left her alone. Kate had to get out of there.

She walked out of the club as fast as she could. She was annoyed that her friend had just left her. She was too busy thinking that she didn't realise that she was being followed.

Suddenly a hand came out of nowhere and pulled her into an alleyway.

"Alright lady, just give me your money and no one gets hurt. The guy was standing in the shadows and Kate couldn't see who it was. The only thing she could see was that a gun was pointed at her. Kate took a deep breathe and pulled her bag off her shoulder and was about to give it to him when the guy suddenly collapsed.

"Are you alright?"

Kate looked around to see where the voice had come from. Mike stepped out of the shadows.

"Well, are you?"

"Um… I'm ok."

"Are you sure? You look a little pale and a bit shaken."

"I'm fine." Kate was starting to get annoyed. "I can take care of myself. So just leave me alone."

"Look I was just trying to help there is no reason for you to get snitchy. A little thank you would be appreciated but seeing as I'm not going to get one. I'll just take my leave."

He started to walk away. Kate was torn. She didn't want anything to do with him yet he had saved her. He was about to turn a corner when she snapped out of it and ran after him calling, "Mike, Mike wait please."

Mike stopped just around the corner. Kate came hurtling around the corner and not expecting him to have stopped she ran straight into him and knocked them both to the floor.

Kate quickly got off him. She was embarrassed.

"Why the hell did you stop just around the corner? Here I was chasing after you to say thank you and you stop in a stupid spot."

Mike sat up and just stared at her then he just decided what the hell. He just leant forwards and kissed her right on the lips. It was short, sweet and gentle.

Kate just sat there stunned. Her hand went straight to her lips without even realising that she was doing it. Mike just smiled.

Kate snapped out of it. "Do you just go up to random girls and kiss them?" She was angry.

"No, you just looked really cute and I couldn't resist. I'd say I'm sorry but I wouldn't mean it."

"How can you think I'm cute" Kate blushed slightly, "when I've been so rude to you?"

"Kate it doesn't matter. The thing is that I like you and that's all that matters at the moment. Now, let's get you back to where you live."

"Why?"

"Well I'd hate for anything to happen to you."

Kate blushed but nodded. "Oh, Ok"

Mike stood up and held out his hand to help her. Kate took it and Mike pulled her up. He didn't realise that she was so light so when he pulled her up she went flying into his arms.

"Woops, sometimes I don't even know my own strength."

"Thanks, again."

"No probs. Now are you sure you don't want me to escort you back to wherever you're going?"

"Actually it would be nice to have some company. So yes I accept your offer."

_(Back to present day)_

Kate remembered that weekend so well. They had spent every minute together. He had made life so much fun. So when the first day of her course had started she had, had the biggest shock of her life when she had walk in and saw him standing at the front of the lecture room. She had just about past out.

Mike had just stared at her. Surprise was etched on his face. After that their relationship had pretty much ended. Kate had been heartbroken when they had broken up. She had thought that maybe he was 'the one'.

The next time she had seen Mike was when she had been assigned to HMAS Hammersley. That had been a shock and a half. Although they were CO and XO it had still hurt when he had started to flirt with Ursula Morrell. It was then that she had realized that she still had feeling for him.

**So what do you think? Was it plausible? Well that's a wrap at the moment until next time.**

**Fantasygirl77**


	16. Chapter 15

**Here's the next one enjoy.**

Chapter 15

_A couple of days later_

The morning dawned. The sky was clear and the crew of Hammersley were making their way towards ship. Kate was already on board. She had wanted to get there early so she could put all her clean laundry away (She had it washed while she was in hospital.) and so she could get some of her paper work done.

She had just finished when Nikki came in.

"Hey."

Nikki just grunted. She still wasn't over the fact that Kate didn't trust her.

"Nikki, I'm sorry for the other day. It just that… what I'm trying to say is that I do trust you but I can't tell you what's going because it's not just about me, there are people involved as well. Please don't ignore me Nikki."

Kate's face was expressionless but her eyes were begging Nikki.

Nikki turned around and studied Kate's face. It was as if she was looking for something. She must have found it because she smiled.

"I should be the one apologizing not you. I shouldn't demand that you have to spill all your inner secrets to me. I was just trying to help. I also know that you do trust me it's just… what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry and that we can put this behind us."

Kate smiled and her eyes sparkled. "You bet. Now let's go and whip these boys into shape."

"Aye aye, Ma'am." Nikki saluted with a grin on her face. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Just as they were about to exit the cabin a voice cut through the speaker.

"Attention crew. All crew please get to your stations. Nav I need to see you on the bridge as soon as. Over and out."

The girls walked up the corridor and headed up the stairs. On the way past they saw ET. He looked up and smiled.

"Ma'am." He nodded to Kate. Then he turned and nodded to Nikki. "Ma'am." and then tipped her with a wink.

Kate just nodded back and walked on. Nikki however, smiled and said, "Hey ET. I'll see you later." Her eyes were dancing with amusement.

He just smiled again and quickly got back to what he was doing.

**I know it's short. I'll update tomorrow. **

**Cheers,**

**Fantasygirl77**


	17. Chapter 16

**Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 16

Nikki entered the bridge and was quite surprise to see that her CO and Kate were standing on either side of the bridge not looking at each other.

Nikki saluted Mike and said, "Sir, I'm ready to go. Where are we heading?"

"We are heading north…"

Kate tuned out. She was so annoyed at Mike. As soon as she had walked on to the bridge and saluted him he had just nodded back then turned away to ignore her when she had enquired to where they were going.

"So what's the situation Sir?" Nav enquired.

Kate tuned in so she wouldn't have to ask again later.

"NAVCOM got a call from a civilian. Apparently he and his mate were doing a bit of fishing on Bora island (I don't know what islands there are so I just made one up.) and they stayed all day. They decided to stay the night because it would be easier to go back home the next day. Anyway, the next morning Brett Johnson, that's the guy's name, woke and found that his friend is missing. None of his stuff is missing and there are no marks or anything. He's checked the boat but can't find anything. Anyway HQ just wants us to check it out. Any questions, Nav?"

"No Sir."

"Good now let's get going."

The HMAS Hammersley began to make its way to its destination. Everything was going smoothly. Well, apart from the fact that the CO and the XO were not talking to each other or more precisely that the CO was ignoring his XO.

It was about lunchtime so the senior officers went to have their lunch below deck to where they usually have them. Things were tense. Nikki had noticed but said nothing to help relieve the tension. She was also the first to leave. Mike began to follow suit until Kate stopped him.

She stood up and stepped in front of the door.

"Sir I need to talk to you in private. Now would be a good time."

Mike just tried to push past her but Kate refused to move.

"Sir! Mike!"

Mike looked at then said, "What X? Can't you see I'm needed up on deck."

"This will only take a few minutes. If anything does happen I'm sure someone will come and find you."

"Fine. What is it?" Mike replied sounding grumpy.

"First of all Sir, why are you ignoring me?

"I'm not."

"Permission to speak freely Sir."

"Fine go for it." was the irritable reply.

"That's bullshit and you bloody well know it." Kate snapped at him. "Mike," Kate's voice softened. "Is it because of what happened?"

"No it's not. I've just been busy."

Kate just raised an eyebrow at him. "Well if it is I suggest you get over it Sailor because I'm your XO and we need to work as a team. So get over it."

With that said she turned and walked out.

Mike stood stunned. He must have really pissed her off for her to speak so bluntly to him. The last time she had spoken to him like that was when they had first met.

**Kate may seem slightly out of character so if it doesn't sit well… Sorry then. Other than that I hope it's ok.**


	18. Chapter 17

**This one is more a filler to connect to the next adventure of the story. Anyway enjoy.**

Chapter 17

Kate thought that she should act normal but to keep out of his way at the same time so that he could think about what she had said to him. By 1430 (2.30pm) they were approaching their destination.

Kate reported to the bridge to get her final instructions before she left the ship.

Mike stood with his back to her. He was giving instructions to Nav.

"Where is X? I want to get this started as soon as possible."

Nikki just giggled and looked behind him. He whirled around and saw Kate with a small smile on her face.

"Looking for me?"

"What do you think X?"

Kate ignored the question, "Were there any final instructions before we get going?"

"No but maintain contact. If there is anything out of the ordinary let me know straight away."

"Yes Sir." Kate saluted and turned and walked out.

She went to find her crew. Buffer stood there waiting for her.

"Ma'am you'd better get equipped."

"Sure Buff. I'm on my way."

Kate hurried and got all her equipment. She grabbed her gun, life jacket, water bottle, radio etc…

She went on deck and found the whole group waiting for her.

"Let's move."

The RHIB was lowered into the water and the group got on board. Buffer was sitting next to Kate.

"So what's the situation Ma'am? Are there any extra orders?"

"I'll brief you all when we get to the Island."

Aye, aye Ma'am."

Unlike their previous mission this was like a walk in the park. The sea was as calm as anything and the wind was blowing in their favour. The sun was shinning bright but it wasn't to hot it was actually quite pleasant.

Within ten minutes they had gotten to the Island and had disembarked.

"Alright team, we need to split up but not yet. We need to find this Mister Brett Johnson. We need to keep radio contact at all times. Not that I need to tell you that. If you find anything suspicious contact me or the boss ASAP. Don't go and play the hero. Wait, until either of us tells you how to proceed. Is that understood?"

"Yes Ma'am." They all chorused together.

"Well let's go and find this Johnson fellow. He is apparently just around on the next beach. Let's move out."

**Well that's a wrap for now until next time fellow readers.**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The group walked quickly along the beach. The beach was actually quite pretty. The sand was white and soft like sifted white flour. The water was clear and it was peaceful. (Kinda like the beaches people see when watching Getaway or some other travel show.)

The group covered the distance very quickly. The rounded the corner and saw a young man sitting outside his tent. His boat was about 1.5kms out. He was sitting on a deck chair with a worried frown on his face. He looked about mid thirties slightly overweight. He had hard yakka shorts on and a singlet on.

He jumped at the sight of Kate and her men. He got up quickly and made his way to them. Kate and Buffer made their way to him the rest of the crew slowed down slightly. When they met in the middle Kate spoke first and introduced herself first.

"I'm Lieutenant Kate Mc Gregor and this is Petty Officer Peter Tomashevski. We are from the HMAS Hammersley. We got your distress call and we are here to help."

"I'm Brett Johnson and me mate Bronson Mandas is da one that's gone. He was fine when we went to sleep but the next fing I knows is that he's gone. There's nofink missin' and I checked on da boat."

"Is there anyone else on the Island besides you and Bronson?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well we will get to work and see what we can find out. One of my men will stay with you just incase he comes back here." Kate turned around and called, "Spider!"

The young sailor comes running to her side. "Yes, Ma'am."

"I want you to stay with Mister Johnson incase Mr Mandas comes back. Do you have a radio?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"We will see you later then. As I said before if anything crops up let me or Hammersley know."

"Aye, Ma'am."

Kate turned around and began splitting her team up into groups of two. Once that was done she began delegating the jobs and where they were going to search. Kate was partnered up with ET.

"Let's go."

They began walking North and heading more inland. Once they got past the border of trees the land turned from beach like to more swamp like.

"I think we should get our guns out just incase Ma'am."

"I agree."

They both pulled there guns out and made their way slowly forwards.

"Hold on. I'm going to check to see how the rest of the crew are going. Bravo-two this is Xray-two. What's happening?"

"X-ray-two this is Bravo-two (Buffer). There is nothing to report. The land is rather swamp like. From what we have seen so far there aren't any tracks and it looks like no one has been this way but you never know."

"Thanks Bravo-two. Keep me posted. X-ray-two out."

Kate kept walking while finding out what the rest of teams were up to.

"X-ray-two this is Sierra-two (Spider).

"Go ahead Sierra."

"Apparently Charlie-two can't get in touch with you. Charlie-two says to pass information through me so I can pass it onto Charlie-two."

"Will do Sierra-two. This is X-ray out."

ET and Kate kept walking. Suddenly ET called out, "Ma'am over here."

Kate walked quickly over to ET. He had stowed his gun in his holster. Her eyes widened when she turned and looked at what he had found.

"Sierra-two this is X-ray-two. We've found someone but it's not Bronson Mandas over."

"This is Sierra-two, X-ray-two who is it that you have found? Over"

**Well what do you think? What do you think is going to happen??**

**Fantasygirl77**


	20. Chapter 19

**Here's the long awaited chapter. Sorry for the delay. I hope its ok**

Chapter 19

Kate fumbled with the words as she looked at the young girl. The girl was in a bad situation. She had a deep cut that went from her left shoulder to all the way to her right hip. She wasn't conscious either."

"Sierra-two, I don't know. Over"

"X-ray-two what's the situation? Over"

"She's unconscious and she has wound starting from her shoulder and ends at her opposite hip. I'm not sure what else there. Her breathing is normal but her pulse is a bit quick. X-ray-two over"

ET was slowly checking over the young girl for anymore injuries. She had bruising on her wrists as if someone had grabbed her wrists really viciously and there were burns there as well. It looked like rope burn.

"X-ray-two this is Sierra-two. We're sending out Swain. Give me your location, X-ray-two. Over"

While Kate was giving the coordinates, ET was putting the girl into the _unconscious_ position just as she was starting to stir. Kate immediately cut off her radio put her gun in her holster and went straight to the young girl.

"… Where am I? Who are you?" groaned the young girl.

"Hi, my name is Kate and this is Josh. We're from the Australian Navy. What's your name?"

"Lucy. Lucy McLeod."

"Ok well we are in a bit of a pickle at the moment…"

"Why?" Lucy interrupted with a wince as she tried to move her body.

"First of all just stay still and relax. Second of all I'll tell you if you don't interrupt me."

Kate looked at the child and smiled so Lucy would see that she was a friendly person. Lucy nodded in accent.

"Our medic's officer is on the island but it may take a bit of time for him to come. His name is, well, actually we call him Swain but his name is Chris. He's a really nice guy."

ET just watched the conversation with surprise. He never actually thought that the XO would be so good at talking to children. He just watched in awe as she was able to get the vital information from the young girl. He quickly tuned back in so that he knew what was going on.

"I don't remember much. We that is, my friend and I decided to go on a fishing trip. I had my big brother with me so mum didn't mind. Anyway we went out fishing and…"

Lucy winced in pain as she tried to move her body again.

"Just lay still Lucy. Help will come." ET encouraged the girl gently while squeezing her hand in comfort.

Kate stood up and walked away from them. She pulled out her radio.

"Sierra-two this is X-ray-two. What is going on? Over"

"X-ray-two this is Sierra-two. Swain is on his way. He should be there in about the next half hour. Out"

Kate was about to reply when saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked up in surprise as Bronson Mandas came stumbling into the small clearing. He looked a bit worse for wear but not as bad as Lucy.

**Well that's it for know. Sorry for the cliffhanger I'll try and update sooner anyway thanks for the reviews and support.**

**Fantasygirl77**


	21. Chapter 20

**Here's the next one. This story is just about done. There is about six chapters to go. So I hope you'll have the patience until I post again.**

Chapter 20

"Bronson Mandas? What on earth happened to you?" Kate's voice was filled with surprise and apprehension.

Mandas just looked at them like rabbit that's just about to be eaten. He jumped away and yelled, "Leave me alone don't come near me or I'll… I'll… I'll kill you."

ET just stared. Kate quickly said to ET, "Keep an eye on Lucy while I'll try and get him to calm down and talk."

"Aye Ma'am." ET nodded and turned to Lucy but kept one eye on Mandas.

"Mr Mandas my name is Kate McGregor I'm from the Australian Navy. Could you…"

Mandas had pulled out a gun. He had insane smile on his face.

"Mr Mandas please will you put the gun down and tell me what happened? We've been searching for you. Your friend Brett Johnson is worried about you." Kate's voice softened as she tried to calm him down as she took as a small step forwards. "Please will you tell me what happened?"

"No!! Just stay away from me!!"

He turned the gun from her to ET and said, "If you move any closer your friend over there will get it."

Kate froze. ET had as well.

"X-ray-two this is Sierra-two. Swain should be there in about five minutes. What's going on? Over"

Kate winced as the radio cut in. She took a deep breath and tried to reason with him again.

"Mr Mandas, please don't hurt him. Can't you see the girl is injured? She really needs some medical attention," _and so should you!!_ Thought Kate

Mandas looked at the girl. His face was unreadable. "Fine…"

He stopped abruptly as they heard voices approaching them.

"Ma'am!!! Where are you?" ET!!!"

Kate knew it was Swain. His voice was unmistakable.

"Get rid of them." Mandas had come up silently behind and had the gun pointed at her chest.

"How?" Kate whispered.

"Just do it." Came the reply.

Kate opened her mouth but she was too late. Swain and Buffer had walked into the clearing. It took all of one second to take in the situation.

"You stupid cow!!! Why didn't you say anything?" He pushed the gun into her head. Kate closed her eyes. If she was going to die her only regret was that she and Mike hadn't resolved their differences.

"Answer me you 'lil' b!!"

"I'm sorry" Kate whispered. "I'm not going to make any excuses so just do what you have to do and leave these people alone." Kate was trying to be brave.

Mandas just laughed as he looked at Kate in the face. "You've got guts I'll give you that but your not in a position to negotiate. Though I think you'll be very entertaining. So how about you come with me and I'll leave your little friends alone."

Kate was willing to do anything to save her crew so she didn't hesitate when she answered. "Fine, anything, please just do it already."

Kate kept eye contact with Buffer. She was trying to pass a message on that they were not to worry. For some strange reason Buffer just gave a slight nod.

Mandas pulled Kate towards him suddenly and Kate tripped up over her own feet. She fell forwards onto Mandas. The both fell to the ground. As they fell Kate instinctively tried to grab the gun out of his hands. She wasn't thinking she just did it. They both struggled with it when…

_**BANG!!!!**_

**Sorry another cliff hanger. I swear I don't do this on purpose, it just happens. Anyway until next time happy reading or writing.**

**Fantasygirl77**


	22. Chapter 21

**Here goes the big climax or not... Who got shot??? Well read on and find out.**

Chapter 21

Kate and Mandas both collapsed to the ground.

There was silence. All that could be heard was the breeze that was gently blowing. All the animals had frozen.

Everyone in the clearing had frozen as well. It stayed like that for couple of moments when a noise came from Buffer's and Kate's radio.

"This is Sierra-two. What is going on? We heard a gun shot. Report, over"

Buffer snapped out of his revere. He slowly grabbed his radio. His eyes never left the scene. He put the radio to his mouth.

"The X is down Sir…" He gulped "I think she got… Sir..."

After he had made his report movement caught his eye. His eyes widened. He dropped the radio and moved as quickly as he could to the pair.

During the fall Kate had somehow had managed to get trapped under Mandas. Pete (Buffer) quickly pushed Mandas off Kate. He quickly assessed the situation.

Mandas was dead. Kate had just been squashed and had a bit of whiplash from the recoil of the gun. So she had been stunned. Other than that she was fine.

Pete held out his hand and said, "You are the most unluckiest person I know. First you get stung by a stingray then you just about get shot. Is there anything you should be telling us? Ma'am"

He had a relieved smile on his face. Kate just started laughing. Buff immediately spoke back into the radio.

Swain and ET just looked on stunned. Then Swain snapped out of it and quickly moved towards Lucy. While he was checking her over and fixing her up so that they could move her, Lucy asked, "What's so funny?"

"Well, it either laughing or crying at the moment." Kate replied shakily.

Kate took deep breaths to try and get herself under control. She closed her eyes and said, "Buff can you report to Spider and report what has happened?"

"I'm doing that as we speak, Ma'am."

While Buff spoke and reported what had happened Kate turned and looked at Mandas. His face had a surprised expression on it. The bullet had penetrated through the chest and had gone straight through the heart. He had died instantly.

Kate shivered. She didn't mean to kill him it had just happened.

"Ma'am?" Buffer's concerned face peered into hers anxiously. He was silently asking if she was ok.

Kate took a deep breath. She had to be in control. Well at least until she could get to her cabin anyway.

Kate turned to Buff and said, "I'm fine. We need to get back and get Lucy to hospital as soon as possible." Her voice was brisk and it betrayed no emotions.

She stood up and walked over to see how things were going with Lucy.

Swain had just finished bandaging her up and turned to see how everyone else was fairing. He jumped when he saw Kate right next to him.

She turned and asked, "Is she able to be moved?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Buff interrupted, "Hammersley is coming around and Spider has got the RIB back onboard. So they should be here soon. We have to take the body back for identification."

"Alright, well let's get ready then."

**Sorry to disappoint you by no cliffhanger. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please if you have time review. If not that's ok.**

**Fantasygirl77**


	23. Chapter 22

**I'm rating this one M just incase which means for mature audience. So please be aware of this. Anyway I had a lot of fun writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.**

Chapter 22

By 1545 all the crew were back onboard Hammersley, only just though. The RHIB was being secured and it occupants were slowly making their way below deck to get rid of their gear. (I.e. guns, lifesavers etc…)

Kate kept holding her emotions in check. She kept thinking of her cabin but she had a job to do and she would complete it, even if it killed her. She entered the bridge and found Buffer was already giving his report to Mike.

While Buffer was making his reports Mike kept glancing over at Kate. Kate ignored these and turned and talked to Nav to see what had happened while she had been onshore.

After Nav had briefed Kate she asked quietly, "Are you ok Kate?"

Kate just turned away and said abruptly, "Later."

She turned to see what was going on with Mike and found that he was watching her. (Buffer had alrready been dismissed) Mike's expression was unreadable. Kate sighed and walked over.

Kate saluted, "Sir."

Mike returned the salute and said, "At ease, X."

Kate waited to see what he would say.

"Come with me X. Nav if there are any problems call me but only if it is an emergency otherwise I don't want to be disturbed. Now let's get this ship heading toward home port."

"Aye, aye Sir."

Mike walked out of the bridge and Kate followed close behind. They walked corridor after corridor. To Kate it seemed like this journey was taking forever. In reality it took less than five minutes to get to Mike's quarters.

Mike stepped aside and let Kate walk in first. He gestured to Kate to take a seat on his bunk, while he closed the door.

He turned around and said in a soft compassionate voice, "Well X, are you going to tell me what happened?"

Kate took a deep breath.

"Do I really have to Sir? I mean I'll just type it up in the report and you can read that later."

"Kate." His voice dropped even lower and he walked over to her and sat on the bunk next to her. "Please will you tell me what happened?"

Kate just looked at the floor while she struggled to control her feeling. She felt that she had to be strong. Just like when she was younger when her father had left them. She had to be strong for her mother as well, but even then she had wanted to breakdown and cry.

"Kate, talk to me. Please…" His voice was begging now. His hands reached out to gently hold hers.

Slowly Kate raised her eyes to his. Kate opened her mouth but nothing came out. Instead a tear trickled down her cheek. She pulled one of hands out of his to brush it away but Mike beat her to it. His thumb gently brushed it away but more came to replace it.

Kate tried to brush them away. "I'm sorry I…"

Mike gently pulled her towards him and held her gently. "Shhh Kate. It's ok to cry. I'm here for you." He soothed.

As he held her he thought about what had happened to her. He had just about lost her twice now. His eyes moistened as he thought about it. Life without Kate he realised just didn't seem right somehow.

Kate was grateful for the contact and she just cried. She didn't just cry about what had just happened to her today but about other things that plagued her as well. Like the time she had to say goodbye to Mike (the first time) and the time her father had left her to grow up in a world where he had been needed, or the time her mother had forgotten to pick her up from school and many other time like that but most of all she cried because she could've died without saying goodbye to Mike and that she cared about him and she would've never have told him. She stopped crying so abruptly at this sudden thought. When had this become soo important to her?"

Mike gently pulled away gently to see if he could help her. His arms were still around her. Kate looked up at him suddenly and their eyes locked again. Mike slowly raised his hand to her face. His hand cupped her chin and his thumb gently wiped away the remaining tears.

Their eyes never broke contact. They slowly leaned in and their lips met ever so softly. Mike slowly pulled away. He didn't want to push her but Kate just followed him and their lips met again but this time the kiss had more energy, more passion, more urgency.

Mike slowly deepened the kiss. His tongue brushed her lips tenderly as if asking for entry. Kate hesitated, for just a fraction of a second before she opened her lips to let him enter and he did. His tongue touched her tongue and things started to heat up. Kate moaned as he explored her mouth.

There was a loud sound of metal hitting metal like say someone dropping a tray. Mike pulled away and came to his senses. He looked at the door but it was still shut. He turned to look at Kate. Her eyes were still closed. She was panting, as was he.

Slowly she opened her eyes. Her eyes found Mike's but he quickly looked away.

"Kate." Mike's voice was hoarse and he coughed to fix it. "Kate, I… ah… um…"

Kate stared at him and her heart sank. She gathered that he wanted to take back what had just happened. She didn't want to hear it. So with a quick "Excuse me." She fled.

Mike's mouth was still open as he slumped against the wall. What had he just done?

**So what do you think? Plausible? Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry about the cliffhanger but we have 4 chapters to go soo please be patient with me. Until next time...**

**Fantasygirl77**


	24. Chapter 23

**Ok here's the next part. One down a few more chapters to go. Sigh...**

Chapter 23

Kate entered her cabin that she shared with Nikki and collapsed on her bed. She was trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. Her lips were swollen. Her hands went straight to her lips as if unsure if it had really happened. How could she face him now after that?

She turned to face the wall. So that no one could see her face. She slipped her shoes off and curled up on her bed.

She laid there for what must have been an hour (but in reality only a few minutes or so). She started to doze off when she heard footsteps. The door opened and it shut. The footsteps came to her bed and they sat down. Kate could tell because her legs slid a little to the person.

"Kate?" It was Nikki. "Kate I know your awake. Please talk to me."

Kate slowly turned around and Nikki took in her appearance. Her eyes were puffy and red. Her hair was a mess and her lips were slightly swollen. She hugged her body tightly. Nikki turned her attention back to Kate.

"Kate? What happened?" She asked softly concern showed on her face.

Kate shut her eyes and a few tears escaped. "I… I… I kissed him. He… he was being nice and we… we kissed. Oh Gosh, what the heck am I going to do?"

"Kate I don't understand. Did you kiss Mandas?" Nikki had a puzzled expression on her face but she still looked worried at the same time.

"No Nikki, it wasn't Mandas." Kate took a shaky breath. "It was Mike I mean the CO." Kate cringed and closed her eyes so she didn't have to see Nikki's reaction.

Nikki was stunned. "You mean the guy who commands this ship?"

Kate gave her a look that said 'what do you think?'

"Ok, ok, ok I was just confirming it. Wow I never thought about you and him but…" Her voice just trailed off as she thought about it.

Kate opened her eyes to see Nikki with huge smile on her face.

"What? What does that look mean? I don't like that look." Kate looked afraid as Nikki's smile got wider.

"Oh you would look soo cute together. Just think… no, wait, can I be your bridesmaid?"

Kate just stared at her in disbelief. Then finding her voice she answered, "Nikki aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself here?"

Nikki looked sheepish. "Oh yeah, sorry Kate but you gotta admit that you two would look good together. I can't wait to tell ET."

"No! No, you can't tell anyone. One that would ruin both our careers and two I don't know if he wants a relationship like that." Kate's voice had gone soft and her eyes were troubled. "Please Nikki please don't say a word."

"As long as I can be your bridesmaid." Nikki counted with a wicked smile on her face.

"Fine but you can't say anything to Mike about this. Is that agreed?"

Nikki's face fell for a second then she smiled and shook Kate's hand and said "Deal."

Where there is will there is a way, Nikki thought.

Kate smiled. It was the first time she had since returning to the ship.

Nikki turned to leave but Kate stopped her as she sat up.

"Nikki?"

Nikki turned around with a smile on her face. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for cheering me up. You're a good friend and… what I'm trying to say is that I really appreciate it."

"No probs I'll see you up deck later. Ok?"

"Sure."

Nikki turned and left leaving Kate lying on her bunk again but feeling a bit better.

**Well what do you think? Yeah no Mike in this one but there will be lots of Mike next chapter. Until next update have fun...**

**Fantasygirl77**


	25. Chapter 24

**Here is the next part. Thanks for all your reviews and support...**

Chapter 24

The rest of the trip went smooth. No one seemed to notice that the CO and XO were avoiding each other. When they had to speak to each other they were oddly formal and they talked very staccato (that's means very short and abrupt).

Finally they pulled into port. Although the trip doesn't take long for Kate it seemed to take for ever. She was relieved when they were finally dismissed. Kate quickly disembarked and walked away.

There was an ambulance at the port and Kate just stopped to say quick goodbye to Lucy. Lucy just smiled and told Kate that she hoped she would visit her.

"You bet." Kate smiled and walked on.

If Kate had looked back just once she would've seen Mike staring after her. His face was intense and in pain. As if he had big decision to make but she didn't so she continued to walk quietly away with sad thoughts plaguing her.

Kate went home and collapsed onto her couch. Looking out of her window her thoughts wandered.

Her thoughts were not on Mandas and what had happened but on a certain CO. The question that she kept asking herself was why? Why couldn't she get him out of her head? Sure she had a thing for him but it was nothing serious. Well that's what she kept telling herself.

The light was slowly fading. Night was falling and Kate made no attempt to move away. She watched as the sun dipped below the horizon. It was very symbolic. Her 'light' had always being able to work with Mike but after what had happened it was fading away to nothing.

As she sat there musing about her life and her complications she heard a soft knock on the front door. If her place hadn't have been so silent she would have missed it. She slowly turned her head back to the window. She wasn't interested.

After a few minutes the knocking had stopped but it was replaced by a hammering now. Kate still ignored it. That to stopped after a few minutes had passed. Silence. It was peaceful and Kate just stared out the window.

A tune floated through the air. It was 'in the mood'. That was Kate's ring tone for her phone. Kate remembered that she was on call. She mentally shook herself awake and walked over to her phone which was on the table next to the front door.

"Hello Kate speaking."

"Kate will open this door so we can talk? Please? I'm getting bitten alive out here. The mozzies are having a feast."

Kate froze. It was Mike. What was going on?

"Kate please. I know you're in there. Kate? Kate are you there?"

Kate just hung up. She couldn't face this right now but it was better to face the music now rather than later. So with resigned sigh she slowly opened the door.

There he was just leaning against the wall as if he no cares in the world. There were mozzies hanging around him as tried unsuccessfully to swat them away with his free hand. The only light was coming from the street light just at the end of the street. So Kate couldn't see his face.

Kate just stepped aside silently and held the door open. He quickly stepped past her and walked straight into her house. Kate followed up behind closing the door as she went. As she walked past him she beckoned him to her lounge room. She turned on the light as she entered.

Mike followed her into the room and took a seat on the couch as Kate went to shut the curtains. Kate dropped the string that shut the curtains and slowly turned to face Mike. She walked over and sat on a chair opposite from him.

They just sat there and stared at each other without making a sound or any effort to start the conversation. Kate pulled her legs up to her chin and put her arms around them. Her chin rested on her knees as she watched him. Still he made no effort to say anything.

Kate sighed and realised that she would have to say something otherwise they would be here all night. "Well?"

Mike just stared at her as if he blinked she would disappear.

"Well." Kate was getting a bit fed up with this. "Mike what is going on? You hammer on my door for what must have been ages and then you ring my phone all so you can get in. Now that you are here all you do is stare at me. So, what the heck is going on?"

By this stage Kate had worked herself up and she was getting quite angry.

Mike opened his mouth. His eyes never left hers.

"We have a problem Kate and I don't know what to do."

He stopped and looked down into his lap. The next bit Kate almost missed because he was speaking so quietly.

"Kate I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean for _that_ to happen today. I wasn't thinking. You… I was so lost when I found out what had happened first of all. When we didn't know what had happened. Kate I thought you had been killed."

Mike paused as he drew a shaky breath in and looked down. "I remember when Spider told me that you were ok. I was soo relieved. I thought…" He looked up and made eye contact again. "I thought I'd lost you."

He stood up and moved to where Kate was sitting and crouched in front of her. Kate slowly put her feet down so she could see Mike better. Mike gently took her hands.

"Kate I have confession to make. When we broke up all those years ago I missed you. Oh, I missed you so much. I know it was brief but I dunno it was just special. I'll be honest when you first bordered Hammersley I was stunned. I didn't know how to act or what to say or what to do."

Mike paused and took a deep breath and said, "Kate I think I'm in love with you. I don't know when it happened. It just happened and that's the truth."

He stopped and waited. Kate just stared at him. Her mind was blank. What could she say to him? He was looking so hopeful at her. Kate opened her mouth but nothing came out. She gulped.

"Kate, please say something. Please." His voice was begging her.

"Mike, I…" she was tongue-tied. She tried to say something but it just didn't come out.

Kate got up quickly and started pacing her thought whirled through her head. Why was she having so much trouble trying to talk to him? She knew the reason to that was because she had always been afraid to open up because she was afraid on getting hurt. She had to get over it but it was soo hard.

What on Earth was she going to say to him?

**That's a wrap for now. So what do you think Kate's going to say to Mike?? A chapter down a couple more to go. Until next time have a blast...**

**Fantasygirl77**


	26. Chapter 25

**Here it is the promised chapter!!**

Chapter 25

Kate turned around and found Mike sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Mike?" she tentatively called.

He looked up and what she saw blew her away.

Tears were streaming down his face. The sadness in his eyes was drowning her. She quickly moved to his side and put her arms around him.

"Please don't cry Mike? I'm sorry I'm just not good at expressing myself. I…"

Kate stopped. Mike pulled back and smiled at her.

"You know that's not true Kate. If I remember correctly you have no trouble expressing yourself when you disagree with what I say. I must admit that we must have at least one argument a day which, I have to admit I do enjoy seeing the look on your face when you're so angry."

"Mike that's different."

"How Kate? How is that different?" interrupted Mike his face serious again. "Just tell me Kate. Do you feel the same or am I making a big fool of myself?"

"Mike! It's different because I don't want to get hurt." Kate blurted out. Her eyes widened in shock. Had she just said that?

"Why do you think you would get hurt Kate? I'd never hurt you on purpose Kate. What are you really afraid of Kate?"

"You wouldn't understand Mike. My life hasn't been as calm or as easy as yours. You probably grew up with a loving family. Parents that supported you and siblings there to help you out or vice versa. I never had that."

"Basically when I grew up my mother was never there for me." Kate was saying this very fast so she wouldn't chicken out. She kept her eyes trained on the floor. "She dragged me across the world on some whim and she never cared to ask me. She never helped me when I needed it. She only taught me one thing. When it comes to men be careful because the things I saw that happened to my mother I never wanted it to happen to me."

Kate was starring determinedly at her feet. Her cheeks went pink as she talked on, "Except, when it came to you it all just seemed to fly out the window. You just seemed so different from the rest that I just let it happened. Don't interrupt!"

She was looking at him by this time. Her face was firm but her eyes were begging him to be quiet.

Mike had his mouth open but then snapped it shut as he took in her expression.

"It really hurt when you left. Yes, I know we came to a mutual agreement but only because I didn't want to hurt you but it still it hurt me Mike. I… I thought you were the one. As time went on I thought I was getting over you but when I got assigned to Hammersley and saw you again I realised I had been fooling myself. I still had feelings for you but I still ached from when you left me."

"What I'm trying to say Mike, is that if we give this another go how do I know that you're not going to hurt me Mike? Because I don't think I could survive another heart ache Mike. Plus on top of that what about our jobs? As well as, Ursula Morrell. Do you love her?"

Kate closed her mouth and waited. Her eyes were locked with his and still waited.

Mike opened his mouth and spoke slowly as though think about every word carefully before he spoke them.

"Kate there was nothing between Ursula and I we are just friends. The last time we caught up with each other was when we came to your house. We had actually just bumped into each other and she had just sort of latched onto me. She actually fell over just before you opened the door and she needed some support so I held her up as you opened the door. Kate I swear I don't care about her, I don't love her."

Mike stopped and took a breath then continued on.

"Kate I can't promise I won't hurt you but I would never do intentionally. I know our record isn't perfect but I know that if we both work together as a team we can do it. When I say Team, I mean as a couple not as CO and XO or fellow officers but as maybe boyfriend and girlfriend. With our jobs I don't know but I'm willing to do anything even if it means I have to give up being on a patrol boat. I'll do it for you."

Kate opened her mouth to speak but Mike put a hand over her mouth. "Kate please hear me out. I don't know anything about the future but what I do know is that I love you and I'm willing to give up everything just for you."

Mike starred at her with his face open to her so she could read his emotions and feelings.

Kate starred at him her face full of wonder. Then her face split into a genuine smile.

"I can't believe you would do that for me. That means a lot to hear you say that but I won't make you give up anything. As you said before we need to 'work together as a team' which means we would have compromise about things."

"So does this mean you'll have me Kate?"

"What do you think Sailor? Of course I'll have you but only if you'll have me. Is it a deal?"

"Deal. But I think I get the better end of the bargain."

"Hey!" Kate started to retaliate but was silenced with Mike's lips gently pressed against hers. All coherent thoughts were pushed from her mind as she enjoyed Mike's touch.

The End

**Well what did you think?? Don't worry there is an epilogue until then I hope you have enjoyed the rest of story. Thanks for all your wonderful comment.**

**Fantasygirl77**


	27. Epilogue

**Well here's the final chapter...**

Epilogue

It was a clear spring day. One of those days where it is not to hot but not to cold. It was perfect. The flowers were all in bloom and the park was filled sounds of joyful children running around in the distance.

There was a beautiful private garden where a gazebo stood. There under the gazebo stood a newly wedded couple. There was a small crowd there. Everyone cheered as the couple walked down the isle.

"I can't believed they did it Mike."

Mike turned and looked down at his girlfriend as they slowly walked out of the chapel/ garden. He smiled she looked so beautiful.

"Well, I always thought Nikki and Josh would make a good couple." said Mike as they came to a stand still.

"No you didn't. You didn't even have clue that they liked each other until they had announced that they officially going out and if I remember correctly you were quite stunned."

Kate had a twinkle in her eyes as she teased her boyfriend. Mike held Kate back as they let the rest of the crowd out.

Mike's face turned from amusement to serious.

"What? What's wrong Sailor?" Kate's voice cut through the silence as she looked worried.

"Oh it's nothing. I just need your help with something."

Mike led Kate back to the gazebo.

"Mike? What's this about? Can't it wait we're missing the wedding."

"That can wait this is more important."

He got Kate to stand in the middle of the gazebo. His eyes shifted nervously. Slowly he bent down so that he was kneeling on one knee, his face serious.

"Kate I know we have only been dating for 3 years but they have been the best years of my life. I realised a long time ago that I didn't want to have a life that didn't include you. I actually can't picture that kind of life either and I don't want to. Kate I love with all my heart and well…"

Mike took Kate's hand with his left as he pulled out a little black box with is right. He flicked the lid open, "what I'm trying to say is, Kate will you make me the most happiest man in the world by becoming my wife?"

Kate just smiled as tears threatened to come down her face. She slowly knelt beside him. "Yes I will. I love you Mike and I would be honoured to be your wife."

Mike let out breath that he hadn't realised he had being holding. He slid the engagement ring on the finger as lent in to kiss her. It was short but very sweet. Mike leant back and said with the biggest smile on his face, "You know what?"

"What Mike?" Kate had an amused expression on her face.

"I could definitely get used to this. Come on we had best go tell the news to our friends."

"I can't wait to go to work on Monday and tell the news to Commander Marshell. I want to see the look on his face when I do."

Mike just chuckled as he led his new fiancée down the isle to join the party.

_"The End. Now it's time for you to go to sleep my dears." Said the grandmother as she watched her two grandchildren get settled under their bed covers._

_"But Grandma what happened to the little girl Lucy and why did the big bad man triy to hurt Kate?"_

_She looked at the five year old with amusement. "If I answer this Katie will you promise to go to sleep?"_

_Katie looked over at her younger brother James. He just stared at her with his big brown eyes._

_"Yes Grandma we promise."_

_"Alright then. Well the little girl was ok. She got back safely and her family was waiting for her when HMAS Hammersley pulled into port. She was taken to hospital and a few weeks later went home with her family. As for the bad man I'll explain about that when your older."_

_"Don't worry lil bear, it wasn't contagious. Now give Grandma a kiss goodnight and then go to sleep."_

_Katie leaned up and gave her Grandmother a kiss on the cheek and snuggled down into her bed. James was already asleep. As the elderly lady went to turn the lights off she turned and smiled at her two grand children. She knew the story of the infamous Mike Flynn and his bride would be a great story to tell the children and she had been right. She snapped out of her trance and flicked off the light. She shut the door behind her..._

_And That's All There Is There Isn't Anymore._

Finally it's The End.

**Well its finally done. Well what did you think? Who do you reckon is the Grandma?**

**Anyway thanks for all your support guys I couldn't done it without you soo THANKYOU.**

**Fantasygirl77**


End file.
